wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nidelva
Please avoid using Nidelva without Moonbear37's permission! Appearance For all her anger and denial about being called pretty by the few dragons who give her a second glance, Nidelva actually does possess what could be considered good looks. Her wide, often shining blue eyes tend to flicker around and asses her surroundings. They'll usually try to avoid meeting anyone's gaze. She has a pattern of light blue scales that adorn her snout, leading from her eye down to the tip of her nose and from her forehead through the length of her back. Scales of the same pattern are on her underbelly. Unlike most Icewings, her scales are mostly the same silvery gray color that they are on her head. One of her more noticeable physical features is her tail. It's shockingly thin, more like a whip or string than most Icewing tails are, causing the spikes at the end to be her primary weapon. She's considered taking an idea from the Sandwings and attaching something on it to make it poisonous, but she feels like most members of her tribe would see that as being unfitting of an Icewing in the first circle. She doesn't own or wear much jewelry. Nivelda obviously wears her silver necklace that shows her status as a member of the first circle, but other than that, the only thing she'll wear would be an intricate silver armband with the Icewing crest woven into the middle of it in delicate metal. Personality Though she tries to keep her temper under wraps, Nivelda does have a fierce anger issue that flares up whenever she's provoked. Death threats are a common thing for her to say, running in the family because her cousin also tends to say them quite often in a conversation. She's usually quite thoughtful. Considering her actions, Nivelda will worry about being judged for every little thing she does during her life, panicking that someone will see her mess up and she'll be demoted to the seventh circle and her life will be ruined for good. She didn't work this hard to become part of the first circle of adult rankings only to drop back down so quickly. Making friends isn't her strong suit, but she does have a few dragons she's more comfortable around. Olivine was a different story. However, he's gone, so she can just be her normal self from now on. Nidelva has a disposition that isn't suited for a diplotmat or for her standing, but she's managed to contain it so she can serve her queen and her tribe to the best of her abilites. She treats dragons of other tribes with respect. Being polite to authority, she's always managed to be collected and calm in front of dragons that have a high enough standing to make her a little nervous. The best thing about her to other dragons is her determination to get things done.She doesn't like to back out of anything, even if it makes her feel uncomfortable, not being the type of dragon to flee at the first sign of doing something difficult. Like her cousin, she isn't in the first circle for nothing, and knows what she needs to do to stay put exactly where she is. If she has her way, Nidevla will never even drop below the upper-middle levels of the first circle. She does have some notion of reality, though, and is content with staying where she is as long as she doesn't drop. History (Egg) Nidelva hatched on the coldest night of the year in the Ice Kingdom. It was quite the opposite of a brightest night, all three moons completly hidden from view, an auspicious omen that her parents were worried about at the beginning. She had no siblings, just like her cousin, but this was only because her mother wanted to focus more on her duties as a solider in Queen Conifer's army. Her father, Wilczek, was a very prejudiced Icewing with strong views about how the world should work. He wasn't pleased to hear that his wife would rather focus on her career tan raising a family. Him and Ketil have never gotten along very well, marrying quickly once they fell in love when they were young and soon growing apart. Wilczek works as a fourth-circle chef at the Palace. Her mother, Ketil, has always been the more supporting out of her two parents. She often left Nidelva with her father whenever she had to join Queen Conifer's army, continuing to do so when Innoko became queen when Nidelva was four, causing Nidelva to become distant and gain a slight sense of independence due to her father's lack of interest in caring for her during those times, around every few months or so. (Year One) Nidelva's earliest memory is sitting at a table with her mother and learning how to read as a dragonet that was only a few months old. While Ketil might not have been the best teacher, she was able to instill a love of the literary arts in her young dragonet, making Nidelva swiftly rise in the rankings after tests and such because she continued to visit the Archives in the main city of the kingdom. Vyatka, her cousin, wasn't born until a year or so later, making the two cousins less close than their parents would have hoped. They don't really think about their familial relationship whenever they have to go out and hunt together or do things like that. She did, however, make a few friends during that early year. Axingsan and Maejoki were two dragonets from the poorer section of the city, even lower than her cousin and her parents were after they had an unfortunate incident that had lowered that branch of the families' already low status, but they still found things they all liked and enjoyed. By the time her second birthday came around, she was already in the fifth circle of the dragonet rankings. The lower fifth circle, of course, but it was still an accomplishment for the daughter of a solider and a lowly chef. (Year Two) Nothing much happened in the second year of Nidelva's life, except her father becoming more and more of an arrogant jerk as he somehow managed to rise out of the fourth circle in the adult rankings. His loud opinions grew more and more frequently voiced. He would always attempt to make her believe in the same philosophies as him, something she was able to resist rather well as a dragonet. A fierce battle did break out between the forces of the Icewings and the Skywings during this time. Tensions were already high between the two tribes, though the infamous Burning of the Embassy had not occurred yet and wouldn't occur for another two years down the road. Nidelva was worried when she learned her mother was in the battle, but became less so when she returned home with minor injuries a few days later. When Vyatka was hatched, Nidelva was there to greet her new cousin before flying out to the rankings board and learning that she'd made it into the fourth circle at last. She excitedly told her family, much of which was happy for her, minus her father. (Year Three) Much of Nidelva's life as a three year old dragonet was spent attempting to move higher in the rankings, training and visiting the archives as often as she could for new information and to gain more battle prowess. Queen Conifer didn't care as much about the dragonet rankings as she could have. However, Nidelva didn't seem to care, and was able to continue to work her tail off. She made friends with a dragon named Macquarie during this year as well. He was the son of one of her father's friends with the same political opinions, but was much more open to new ideas, and Nidelva shyly talked to him before they really got to know each other after some time where their fathers visited each other. (Year Four) This was the year Queen Conifer was overthrown by her daughter, Innoko. Nidelva has clear memories of watching the duel even though her mother opposed taking her. Her father, not one for listening to his wife, brought her anyway as a way to show her the glory of Icewings and how wonderful their tribe was at fighting. It was gruesome and bloody, Innoko snapping her mothers neck after two hours of frenzied battle, making Nidelva throw up twice in a row at the very end. Her mother was furious when she heard that Nidelva had seen it, but had no way of turning back the clock and making it so she wouldn't have had to see it happen. (Year Five) This was the year Queen Innoko, after Nidelva had finally managed to reach the first circle, called the young dragonet to the royal court with an important offer for her to consider. Nidelva was as nervous as she could be when facing the queen, but stayed calm. Queen Innoko had heard about the first circle dragonet who had risen from being a daughter of a third circle chef and a common foot solider, and, inquiring about her personality and disposition to her tutors, decided that she'd work as a diplomat. Nidelva accepted the offer and was sent to stay in the Sand kingdom for a month, where she met a frustrating Sandwing prince who seemed to only want to make her life miserable. Olivine was a self-conceited jerk that followed her around everywhere in the beginning of her trip after she didn't acknowledge his "Wonderfulness" as he called it. Eventually, she gave up on trying to get the Sandwing to leave her alone and entered a begrudging friendship with him. She had to visit the Sand kingdom for a week every few months of her life, getting to know Olivine and his family, including the notorious Animus dragon Queen Sinai, unaware that most of the Sandwing royal court thought that the prince and Nidelva would be an adorable couple. (Year Six) Her diplomatic missions continued and her father only became more of a pain in the tail, insisting that she shouldn't be consulting with other tribes and that their ideals could rub off on her. This was also when he suggested an arranged marriage. She and her mother were outraged by this prospect, even more so when he said that Macquarie's father was willing to allow it. Nidelva thought her father had gone scavenger-poop crazy. Her mother, insisting on taking it to Queen Innoko, was the one who saved the day. Innoko was confused at first. She thought that arranged marriages were the choice of families, but Nidelva was much too young for this. Nidelva thought that mentioning that she'd figured out her preferences towards girls and boys would be a bad choice. (Year Seven) When her seventh hatching day came along, Nidelva was firmly in the top of the rankings, moving into the adult rankings and being determined to stay up on the top if she possibly could get there soon enough. It was remarkable how quickly she ascended them once she got up to the Sixth circle of those rankings, Innoko using a new system where any dragon moving into the adult rankings started at the bottom. She was in the first circle again by the time her eighth birthday came around. (Year Eight) It's still in early in her eighth year, so nothing much has happened yet. Abilities As her quote says, Nidelva has all of the normal Icewing powers. Frostbreath, enabling her to breath a stream of freezing cold air onto her enemies, one of her favorite weapons when she has to use one. She has the spiked tail of an Icewing, along with the sharp claws for gripping the ice. The ability to withstand extremly cold temperatures and bright light is also one of her natural Icewing gifts. Relationships Olivine - While the arrogant Sandwing has grown on her, Nidelva still has a strong dislike for the way he always acts around her and around others. Just because they're friends doesn't mean she has to instantly think he's the best dragon in existence, like he seems to believe he is. Macquarie- Altough the prospect of an arranged marriage damped their friendship, Nidelva still maintains one with Macquarie. They've drifted apart because of her diplomatic job, though. Thiel- This Seawing and Nidelva also have an interesting relationship, meaning that the Seawing sent to the Ice kingdom for his own diplomatic mission hasn't really noticed her existence minus the fact they have all of their activites together and her family is hosting him and they see each other every day. Maple- Bone- Moonleaf- Rainbowmist- Queen Sinai- Nidelva respects the Sandwing queen immensly, and likes her much better than her son even if she sometimes uses her Animus magic for suspicious purposes. Queen Innoko- Queen Innoko and Nidelva have a decent relationship. The queen did appoint Nidelva as her diplomat-in-training, so she does have positive views on her that the other returns. Frozensea- Thermal- (More) Quotes "Olivine, please. Stop following me before I murder you with my tail!" "Um, hi, Thiel," "Father! I don't want to do that, stop making me do things that I don't want to do!" Gallery Trivia -She's named after a river in Norway Category:IceWings Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Government Official)